Oh My!
by rainxface
Summary: i woke up one morning to be someone else! AH! and how the heck is this boy just like Fang? summary sucks, but really good story. rated for the swearing.
1. Good Morning

Oh My!

By Rainxface

**Description and Clarification**: The Pink Darkness did something like this, and I thought I would make my own. So part of the plot belongs to her. This is through Max's POV if she woke up to be me, and my POV (shown as D'anette, not Dyanna) from waking up and being Max. What will happen?! **Caution: Strong swearing in my POV.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the MR characters or MR plot events, but I do own my character, D'anette, and half of the plot. The other half goes to The Pink Darkness.**

**Claimer: I own any character or plot thingy that you don't recognize.**

**Colin: You don't own me.**

**Me: yes, I do!**

**Colin: no, I'm just a friend of yours that no one knows about.**

**Me: well, okay. Fine.**

Chapter 1!

D'anette's POV:

I woke up with something hard underneath me. Huh. Musta fallen out of my bed, AGAIN. I opened my eyes to reveal a dead fire, still radiating a bit of heat and five faces staring straight at me.

"What the fuck?" I groaned. Three of the five faces gasped. Another eyed me with a stare that said "Excuse me?" The fifth one wasn't even staring directly at me. "Who the hell are you?" Again, I got three gasps and two warning glances. Maybe I shouldn't swear.

"Where am I?" I realized my voice sound a bit higher. Gr-reat. **(Yes, I have sorta a low voice)**

"Max? You okay?" the boy that gave me the first glance – who looked emo, but I'm not one for labels – spoke.

Max? Again. What the _fuck?!_

"Max? What does 'fuck' mean?" the littlest one asked. She looked really cute. But, shit. How the hell am I supposed to explain what 'fuck' means to a little girl?

"Um…something mature?" I tried to explain. Shit. I so need to watch my mouth.

"Oh, okay," and with that, she just walked away. Everyone else turned back to whatever the hell they were doing before, except for the emo kid.

"Hey. You okay?"

"Yeah. Actually no." I looked down at my hands, then up at him. "Can I trust you?"

"Always. Why? What's up?" I stood up, and that's when I realized where we were. We were in a cave. Gr-reat.

"I need to talk to you in private. Like, that way no one, like, think's I'm crazy." I smiled uneasily, and walked over to the mouth of the cave. Emo boy followed me close behind.

"Okay, please tell who the hell I am, and who the hell you are," I whispered as soon as we were at the ledge. Emo boy just stared at me for a while. So, I need to stop swearing, I guess.

"You are Maximum Ride. I am Fang. We've been best friends since as long as I can remember," 'Fang' said slowly, obviously thinking that this was some kind of joke.

"Wwaitwaitwait. What? You're shitting me, right? Me, Maximum Ride?" Oops, there I go swearing again.

"Okay, Max, what is wrong with you?" Fang didn't seem too pleased about me swearing and complaining about being Maximum Ri – oh my fucking goth. I am my favorite book character. Crap.

"Dude. I know I'm gonna sound really crazy and stupid, but I am not Max. I am D'anette. I know who you guys are, but only because of the books." My, or rather, Max's voice was shaking, and I was struggling to stop myself from passing out. Not from being in an altitude or waking up to be someone else, but waking up and being Maximum Ride, _the_ Maximum Ride.

And after my 'crazy talk', Fang just stared at me. Just stared at me like I was some sorta of dirt ball. Which, come to smell of it, I really needed a shower. Ew.

"Okay. Do you suppose Max is in your body?" Finally! He speaks! Not talking for over three minutes is not good for you. But, like I'm one to talk. I speak probably less than two hundred words a day. That's not that many.

"I think so. I mean, it would only seem so. Where are we? I can probably get us to my house."

"In Arizona. We just came back from Max's house." Wow. So I basically came where their adventures left off.

"Oh, perfect. We could get there in less than a day. Where exactly are we in Arizona?" Fang shrugged. Oh well. Good thing I remember how the trip from my house to Texas was. And back.

"Okay then. I should know where to go."

"What will we tell the others?" Mr. Logic-Emo-Kid.

"Um…the truth. I can only lie perfectly when I'm in _my_ body. Not someone else's. Which, by the way, I'm gonna need so much help in leading them, you think you could help?"

"Sure." Fang's famous 'One worded' answers. Then he walked back into the cave. I followed him.

"Okay. I have something really, really, like, really important to say." Yes, I am in love with saying 'like' and 'really'. Everyone turned to look at me. Well, the tall one with blond hair didn't really look at me. More of just in my direction. "I'm not really, like, Max."

Blank stares.

"Like, I'm actually a girl named D'anette that is just, like, trapped in Max's body. I know this sounds, like, really weird, but it's true."

Confused stares.

"We are going to my house in Cali and finding my body that, like, is Max. Hopefully that made sense."

Confused and weirded out stares.

"Okay, guys. This is D'anette. She is in Max's body. Somehow they switched bodies. Max is in D'anette's body somewhere in California," Fang explained slowly.

"Okay," said the little girl, probably Angel. I only know this because I studied the books. Practically every day, and I wrote down some notes, too.

"That's weird, but I guess it makes sense. Although, I always thought that switching bodies was only possible on, like, The Twilight Zone. Which, apparently it's possible in real life, too. But its seems very –"

"Nudge!" I yelled. "I know all your names, because, hopefully you know this, but you have a book. Three actually."

Silent nods.

"Okay, let's clean up camp and make our way to the Golden State," I ordered, picking up my sleeping bag. Everyone followed me.

Max's POV:

Okay. I'm on a soft floor. I'm not in our cave. Crap. Where am I? Well, I guess I could find out by opening my eyes.

Okay, green and blue walls. Mirrors. Guitars. A laptop. A fish tank. A big, huge book shelf to my left. And some sort of music is playing. No one I know. Fang would, though; there's lots of screaming.

Anyway.

I'm in a room. Where, I have no freaking clue.

I sat up, and then I realized – my back felt really flat.

Crap. Where are my wings?

Reddish-brownish hair fell in front of my eyes. _Okay, I have blonde hair, not brown._ Then I looked down at my outfit. A large black shirt that read, "Sarcasm, just one of the services I offer" and Batman underwear, if you could even call them that.

_Okay, I am not myself. Who the heck am I?_

I stood up and looked in a mirror. I was not myself. I was seriously lost.

My image showed me as a girl, about 5'4", reddish hair with brown on the underside with blond bangs. Whoever this really was, she really liked to dye her hair. The image also revealed that I was what you could consider average sized, but with a lot of muscle.

So I was finally a normal girl. I let out a loud squeal, before realizing what time of day it was.

7:30 am.

Oops. Hope no one woke up.

Then there was a small knock on my door. Looking around for any sort of shorts to put on, I found out how messy a room could get. I found a pair of shorts, barely making it into that category.

"Coming," I said, reaching for the door handle. My voice sounded a bit lower. Joys. I opened the door to a guy.

He didn't look anything like what I did.

"Hey, D'anette! We're kidnapping you. Don't worry, we'll leave a note," he whispered._ D'anette? Who the hell is D'anette?_ Oh, must be me.

"Should I get dressed?" I asked. There is no way that I was going out looking like this.

"Sure, if you want," he replied.

"Kay, hang on." I closed the door and looked into some of the dressers that were spread out across the room. I found a really cute top and some denim shorts. I found a bra and underwear that didn't look like just material, and quickly changed into those. Socks were in one drawer, but hunting for shoes was hard. I finally found some really nice shoes that were at least two years old.

I almost ran out of the room and into the door, but luckily I opened it soon enough.

"You look like girl for once. Wow," the boy smirked. Somehow this guy reminded me of Fang. Which is really weird cause they looked nothing alike.

"So, who all is coming?" I asked. Hopefully he would act like Fang and say his name, too.

"Heidi, Michelle, Madison, Madison's mom, and me, Colin." Well, how 'bout that. He's just like Fang. Scary.

"Wait, can I trust you?" I stopped walking half way down the stairs. Colin stopped in front of me.

"D'anette, I've known you since we were six, of course you can." Wow. He has also known me for a long time. Amazing.

"Okay, then don't call me crazy." I took a deep breath and shut my eyes. "I'm not actually D'anette. I'm Max, I just got caught in this girl's body." He blinked. He _blinked_! How much like Fang is this guy!

"Okay. Do you want to tell them?" Colin is seriously starting to freak me out.

"No, they probably won't know _who_ I am really." Unless they _all_ read the books. Very likely, seeing as how I found three Maximum Ride books in D'anette's room this morning while getting dressed.

But, might not want to take the chance.


	2. Learn to fly and talk!

Oh My

By Rainxface

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride.**

**Claimer: I own myself and Colin and all my friends and half the plot.**

**Colin and my friends: HEY!**

**Me: fine, I don't.**

D'anette's POV:

Okay, so I think I have this flying thing down. Fang and Iggy and Nudge had to help me for a while, but I got it. I'm not falling down steadily. I am staying at the same height and pace. I'm sharing the front with Fang. I'm finding it hard to believe that he actually spoke to me. Like, more than ten words at a time.

But anyway, we were making our way across the California-Arizona state line. About six hours from my house. Not bad timing, I think. But Nudge had to pop the dreaded question.

"I'm hungry. Ma- I mean, Fang, when can we stop?" Nudge asked. _Thank you for not putting me in charge,_ I thought. There was no way in freaking hell that I could handle these kids.

"Sure; there's a town about five minutes from here." He speaks in full sentences! Ha!

Five minutes later we were making our way down to one of the smallest towns in California. Seriously. I think the town only owned about five square miles. But that was enough to have a small gas station and a little super-mart.

We bought what I thought was a feast for about thirty people. Soon, we ate it all. Like, just the six of us scarfed down five meals each. But it was good.

We were airborne about ten minutes later, and hopefully at my house in about five hours.

Max's POV:

"Hey D'anette!" one of the girls in the car greeted. Wow, almost like a young female version of Fang – all black clothes, dark brown hair and eyes, and barely any emotion.

"Good morning! Sorry about the time, even I don't agree with it," said another girl. She had blond hair and blue eyes. She looked younger, but yet she talked like some one around my age.

"Hey! Good morning, D'anette, and welcome to the IHOP Express," the last girl exclaimed. Way too early in the morning for something like that.

I smiled. IHOP. The flock always wanted to go there, but it was too expensive for us.

I got in the car, and Colin sat next to me. Before anyone else got back in the car, he whispered something to me.

"Michelle is the dark hair. Heidi is the blond. Madison is the redhead. You've known Madison since first grade, Michelle since fourth, and Heidi since seventh," he explained quickly. Just like Fang. Very creepy.

I nodded, and focused my attention to what the girls where saying. It was like listening to Nudge on hyper drive. I tried just listening to Michelle, but even she seemed to be talking to fast.

"…can I borrow it D'anette?" the blond, Heidi, slowed down.

"What?" Maybe I should pay attention to all of them, and not just the one that doesn't talk as much.

"Can I borrow your second Maximum Ride book?" she asked thoroughly.

I stared at her with frightened eyes. These girls read about me? What the heck?

Colin nudged me. Hard. In the ribs. Geez, humans are puny.

"Oh, uh, sure." D'anette better not get mad at me for this.

"Yay! We're here!" Madison yelled once the car stopped in a parking lot. We all jumped out of the car, but Colin stopped me for a second.

"Okay, I know you said that you were Max. I know that you're Maximum Ride. Kind of. So, remember, us humans can only eat one meal. AKA, one item on the menu. Got it?" Okay, this is just getting out of hand. Colin is just like Fang, only shorter and less strong, but most definitely the way he acts.

"Let me guess, D'anette also goes by Max sometimes?" He nodded.

"Come on, love birds!" Michelle called. Geez, even these two are called lovebirds. This is way too weird.

He smiled and walked towards the others, me following close behind.

**A/N: okay, so its sorta short…and nothing really interesting in my POV. But very interesting in Max's POV.**


End file.
